


Ridged blue cold cock fun.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, and SMUT, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was afraid. Very afraid. But also horny.</p><p>Oh, wait, that's just Loki, standing in the corner, with his horny helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridged blue cold cock fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have some anti-bad fic feelings, and lonely horniness, that I needed to get out of my system. Enjoy.

It was a night like any other. Darcy came home from a grueling day of serving coffee for "I'm not quite dead Agent iPod thief." She took of her high heels, short skirt and washed off her make up, including her bright sexy red lipstick. For some reason, after the attack in New Mexico, she had suddenly started to wear very provocative clothes and make up, even though she'd never been wearing anything like it before.

"How odd," she pondered. "I guess people change."

When entering her bed room in only her underwear (her suprisingly sexy underwear, with no trace of gross sweat or vaginal discharge after a long day at work) Darcy felt a presence. A evil presence.

Darcy was afraid. Very afraid. But also horny.

Oh, wait, that's just Loki, standing in the corner, with his horny helmet.

"Hello, lover."

"We've never fucked. Or meet."

Darcy doesn't know why, but she doesn't fear him anymore. It's like Destiny, with capital D. He's meant to be here, she can feel it.

"Oh, sorry, wrong fic. Nevermind, I can work with this."

The trickster approached, slowly, and sensually, and sexually.

"Agent Darcy", he purred, "I've been longing to meet you."

"Agent?"

"Assistant?"

"Not anymore."

Tired of her disobedience he commanded "Silence, silly mortal girl."

"Read a lot of vampire fanfiction, have you?"

"Silence!"

Suddenly horny Loki was naked, and as his member clearly showed, horny the other way too. But even though he was rough, rude and seemingly crazy, Darcy could feel a change in him. After all, he was a God, but he hadn't raped her yet, just scared the shit out of her like a abusive prick. That must mean something.

Darcy could change him. Yes, she could.

She jumped his bones, ready to show him that mortal girls were not to be underestimated.

Loki fell backwards onto her bed in surprise, but soon eagerly returned the assistant's, sorry, the agent's, sorry, barista's heated embrace. But since Loki was a God who liked to boss people around, he twisted until the puny mortal was beneath him in her rightful place. Too turned on to care, Darcy threw her legs around the God's waist, his leather and metal magically melting away, until his bare skin and member were pressed against her soaked panties.

They pawed, and kissed, and rubbed, licked, tickled, gasped, moaned and grinded until the world fell away. All that existed were the two lovers, locked in a heated embrace.

And in the midst of passion, for once in Loki's very long life he felt a connection, an acceptance he'd always been seeking.

She was the one. And he relaxed more than ever before.

"Oh, cool, smurf skin."

Darcy sucked on a ridge that had appeared on Loki's collarbone, right in front of her nose.

Loki groaned, thrusting his hips so hard Darcy sank so deep into the mattress she bounced up against the Jotunn's cold skin. He had no idea the unwelcomed ridges he'd only seen four times before were erotic zones.

And oh my, was that ridges Darcy felt against her stomach? Ribbed for her pleasure indeed.

"Now you see me," the Jotunn growled. "You see the monster."

He froze in chock when Darcy simply traced the ridges on his cheek with a finger.

"So pretty."

Darcy pulled at her panties and scooted up just enough to be able to rub her uncovered soft mound against Loki's cock.

The cold and the friction from the ridges was almost enough to make her come. And when Loki ripped of her panties completely and thrust into her hot cave, that's just what she did. And again, and again, and again he made her come, in many different positions without needing rest, despite being fucked by a God with super stamina. 

Because Darcy was a BAMF.

And oh, she convinced Loki to make his cock magically vibrate. The convincing may or may not have involved her betraying the human race. But come on, who wouldn't for a giant's big vibrating ridged cock?


End file.
